Longing of the Shadows
by Koikage
Summary: Pairing: YoruSoi Setting: chapter 159 of the manga series NC17 Yuri Lemon Sorry for the summary...


**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite is the mangaka of Bleach. I only borrowed the characters from the series. I hope this is enough to explain everything.

**A/N**: This is my first time to write a fanfiction so please bear with me. By the way, this is yuri. If you're bothered by yuri, I encourage you not to read it. All characters present in the story are at least over 18 years of age (Yoruichi's age will explain everything.).

**Warning**: This fanfiction contains detailed lemon and is rated NC-17 or higher. If your age does not belong in the age restriction, you know what to do.

in bold – must read

in italic – thoughts

**A/N**: Actually, this is the repost of my fanfiction "Lost Love, Found Lust".

Longing of the Shadows

"Why didn't you take me with you, Yoruichi-sama?"

Sadness filled the air as Soi Fong wept out those words. There she was on her knees, letting her guard down, weeping her heart out before Yoruichi.

"Why did you left all of a sudden? Why did you left me out of your plans? Am I of no use to you anymore? Am I worthless to you now?"

Yoruichi was just standing there, unable to utter a word, a look of sympathy on her face. Ever since she was the captain of the 2nd division of Gotei 13, she didn't see this side of Soi Fong. For all she knew, she was a woman of strong character.

"Look, Soi Fong. It's not like that. It's just that you might not understand my situation – "

"I? Not understand your situation? I'm the only one that understands you more than anyone else, even more than Kisuke. Never in my whole life have I doubted you. I've always obeyed your orders without hesitation. Why do you think I will not understand – "

Soi Fong's sentence was interrupted by a loud explosion somewhere near the Soukyoku. Yoruichi suddenly looked worried.

"_This is bad. If I don't hurry up, it would be too late for all of us._"

"Look. We haven't got much time. I'll explain to you everything wh – "

"Wait! You've got to listen to me. I've waited long enough. I lose you once and I don't want it to happen again. I'll give up everything, even being a shinigami, just to be with you…"

Yoruichi could have just ran away to be at the Soukyoku on time to backed Ichigo up, but there she was, unable to move as though Soi Fong's words paralyzes every part of her.

"I love you, Yoruichi. Even before I became a part of the 2nd division, I have always admired you. I cherished every moment that we were together. When you left me, I lost my will to live. But then you came back, and I would not let you leave me alone again, even if it cost me my life."

Yoruichi was rooted on her spot, lost in words. It took a minute for her mind to register. It was too late when she noticed that Soi Fong gained distance close enough to crush her guard and stab her to death.

'_Shit! The bitch tricked me. I could use shyunpo to dodge on time. But judging the situation and her abilities, by the time I get out of the way, she could have already slashed one of her marks. If I don't think quickly, I'll be sur –_ "

Yoruichi's trail of thought was interrupted when Soi Fong's lips caught hers in a soft kiss. It took her a while to realize what Soi Fong has done.

"_Why am I feeling like this? Why does it feel so good? Once Kisuke gave me a kiss similar to this, but it didn't felt like this. Ever since she joined the Gotei 13, I have always admired her character. There was never a dull moment when I'm with her. During those times, I cherished her more than anyone else, maybe even more than Kisuke… Wait…This can't be… I just admire her, that's all… But what is this strange feeling… Maybe I really like her… No… I really like her… I love her… I want to be with her… I want her…_"

Soi Fong broke the kiss. It was then that the surrounding suddenly became silent.

"Well… I guess you have to g – Ummm…"

Yoruichi caught her lips in another kiss, soft at first then more passionate, earning a soft moan from her. Yoruichi broke the kiss, eventually nibbling her neck.

"Uumm… W-Why are y – Ummm…"

"I…" Yoruichi said as she engaged her in a lip lock. Acting on instinct, Soi Fong held Yoruichi's head closer, deepening the kiss, eventually tasting each other's tongue. Yoruichi forced Soi Fong's back on the ground, straddling her. Then she ripped off Soi Fong's ninja suit and caressed her left breast, pinching her already perk nipples, while she light squeezed her right breast. Yoruichi's ministration set Soi Fong's body on fire.

"Ummm… Uummmm… Uuummmmm…"

After a few minutes, Yoruichi broke the kiss, allowing both of them to gasp for breath.

"(Hah-hah) W-Why are you doing t-this?"

"(Hah) You don't like it?"

"It's (hah) not like that but – "

"I want you badly."

"What are you tal – Aaahhh!"

Before Soi Fong could finish her sentence, Yoruichi sucked on her left nipple, milking her, while she squeezed her right breast, earning a loud moan from Soi Fong. Soi Fong arched her back, too weak to resist. Yoruichi ripped off the rest of Soi Fong's suit, revealing her already wet folds. She inserted a finger in her, soaking it with love juices. She put her finger in her mouth, tasting her.

"Your bittersweet…"

Even though still too weak, Soi Fong used all the strength she has to force Yoruichi's back on the ground, straddling her. She crushed her lips to her's, forcing her tongue in her mouth, tasting her own sweetness. She broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

"(Hah-hah) Time for me to return the favor."

"What do you m – Ummm…"

She moaned in Soi Fong's mouth as she engaged her again in another passionate kiss.

"Soi Fong I – Ummm…"

Before Yoruichi knew it, Soi Fong already ripped off the lower part of her suit, revealing her already wet netherlips. She parted them, licking her inner walls while running her hands all over her thighs.

"Aah… Fuck… Aaahh…"

Wanting to earn more of Yoruichi's cries, she put her middle finger inside her folds, pumping in and out while she lick and nibble her already swollen clit.

"Aahh… H-harder... F-Fas – Aaahh…"

Yoruichi cannot take it anymore. She ripped off her suit and grab her breast, squeezing them hard, licking her perk nipples, milking them. Wanting some for herself, Soi Fong used her other middle finger and pump it in and out of her folds, soiling it with love juices, her mind numb with pleasure.

"Uumm… Aahhh… Mmm…"

Both women arched their backs, their bodies set on fire, their minds senseless with pleasure, making them drool slightly.

"Aaahhh… C-can't…Ahh… Take i-it… Aahh I'm gonna come!"

Suddenly, Soi Fong stopped her ministration, frustrating Yoruichi.

"What the fu – Kyaa!"

Without warning, Soi Fong raised Yoruichi's knee, changing her position. Soi Fong lick the drool on the corner of Yoruichi's mouth before entangling her legs with her's, each of them facing each other's exposed cunt. She licked her wet middle finger, tasting Yoruichi's love juice.

"I want it to end this way." Soi Fong said before she plunged her middle finger into Yoruichi's cunt, making her jerk her hips and arch her back.

"Aaahh… Aaahh… Umm…"

Yoruichi grabbed Soi Fong's hips, crushing her mouth into her cunt, devouring her inner walls, darting her tongue in and out.

"Aahh… Yes… H-harder…" Soi Fong moaned, grinding her body against her lover. She pumped her harder using two fingers while she nibbled hard on her swollen clit, making her moan louder. Yoruichi licked her harder, saliva and love juices mixing in her mouth.

"Aahh… I'm coming – "

"I can't take it anymore… Aaahh!"

They came at the same time, tasting each others essence. After licking each other clean, they engaged in another passionate kiss, their tongues intertwined, savoring the moment.

"I love you, Yoruichi. Please promise me you'll never leave me again…" Soi Fong said, tears settling in the corner of her eyes.

"I love you too… I'll never commit the same mistakes again. I'll always be with you forever…" Yoruichi said as she licked her tears away and gave her a soft kiss…

-End-

**A/N**: Please R&R

I'll accept anything (flames, thrown tomatoes, thrown knives etc.) and reconsider every comment and/or suggestion. Thanks…


End file.
